Ours
by kristyboo
Summary: A simple story of love, passion, desire and much more from two exes that have longed to be with each other. An affair becomes of them but it comes along with a lot of difficulties. Niley ftw! Sort of like what would happen if Niley 3.0 happened!
1. Chapter 1

My hand casually found the small of the blonde's back as we walked side by side along the red carpet. I plastered a smile on my face, acting as if things were going well when really they weren't.

Delta was great, she was beautiful, had a great personailty and was an all around good person but she wasn't _her. _The camera's flashed, reporters asked their questions and the fans screamed as we finally stopped right in front of the entrance of the theatre where many fellow celebrities stood and mingled with each other.

Kevin and Danille couldn't make it since they were back home in New Jersey, starting their life together. And Joe well he was off in Europe promoting his solo album debut. Lucky bastard.

"Nick?" I snapped out of my thoughts to turn my attention to the women standing by my side.

"Sorry babe, I was um, just thinking." I retorted. I could see an instant eye roll from her from the corner of mine. "Whatever.." she mumbled. She gasped as she spotted a friend of hers and ran off without another word to go talk to her, leaving me with me, myself and I.

Screams erupted from the billions of fans that jumped and waved behind the red ropes as _she_ arrived. My eyes instantly shifted to her presence. I couldn't help it as my jaw dropped slightly. My breath hitched in my throat at the sight of her. She was...gorgeous, stunning, beatufiful, any word in the book.

Her beautiful long auburn waves cascaded over her bare shoulders due to her white strapless dress that was embedded with diamonds. The dresses hem which stopped right in the middle of her thighs certainly complimented her very long, tan, sexy legs leading down to the silver pumps she was wearing to complete her appearance.

I licked my lips lightly, undressing her with my eyes. What can I say? She most definitely grew up since the last time we actually dated which was when we only 13. Her bust grew out, making her breasts perfectly round and subtle. Her legs filled out as well, I liked a girl with a thick thighs, hers were pefect. Her waist was thin and had the right amount of curves. She was irresistible.

I saw her move her ocean blue eyes towards me and I quickly looked away, stuffing my hands into the pockest of my black trousers, trying to not make it obvious that I was staring. Although the ones around me could easily tell I was. I think even a few fans picked up on it.

I lifted my head, hoping to meet her gaze but she had already looked away. Soon enough she was joined by the one and only Liam. What did she see in that man? He looked like a monkey. Why did she have to belong to him?

There it was, the infamous look she always gives him when at events such as this one. She gently places a hand on his chest while staring up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes while he just smiles at the camera's.

I could just tell she loved him with everything in her, like I did to her. Yeah, I was still in love with her. Breaking up with her, the most amazing girl...well now woman I've ever met was the dumbest mistake I've ever made and I regret every second of it.

Oh god, they were coming this way. Would she say something? Of course not, we haven't talked in months. Not ever since Liam 'disapproved' of our close friendship. Miley had become my best friend over these past few months and it became harder to see and talk to her because that douche of a boyfriend didn't want her near me.

They were getting closer but before I could turn around and dash to safety her soft voice spoke out to me.

"Nick!" That sweet soft angelic voice that made my knee's go weak. I sighed and turned my body around, smiling at the sight. She was even more gorgeous up close. I couldn't help but let my eyes sweep over her image.

"Wow, you look..." I was at a loss for my words for a second. "Breathtaking.." I whispered. That earned me a glare from Liam who pulled Miley tighter against his side. I guess that was slightly uncalled for but I wasn't gonna lie.

A smile appeared on my lips as a soft blush covered her cheeks. I can still make her blush? That's definitely a plus. "Thank you Nick." she smiled. She glanced at Liam who had a unsatisfied look on his face and she let her smile fade.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she said with a slight chuckle, pushing a strand of her brown waves behind her ear. I restrained my eyes from undressing her again since she was more closer now, her body just glowing. She was torturing me.

After about a minute of awkward silence I decided to speak up. "Well I'd better get back to Delta." I said, a sad tone a bit evident in my voice but she didn't seem to notice. But I had noticed the small frown that appeared on her lips. Did she not want me to go?

Before I could say more, her voice filled my ears. "Nicky.." she shrieked, running back to my side. She took a moment to give Miley a slightly dirty look and Liam a flirty look. Funny how we both had 'mates' that were from Austrailia. Anyways, she pulled me away before I could even mutter a quick goodbye to the beautiful girl before me. She had a disappointed look on her face as she turned with Liam walking into the theatre.

I followed Delta inside, moving in to take my seat in the second row for the premire of LOL. Miley's new movie. I straightend my jacket out and took a deep breath, ignoring Delta as she took my hand to lace our fingers together. It didn't feel the same, it wasn't _her _hand. I just didn't feel the sparks with Delta, maybe when we met but they faded.

I stopped any form of movement as I noticed she was sitting right in front of me with him. I felt my heart skip a beat, watching the back of her head like a hawk. This would make it hard for me to concentrate on the movie.

The lights dimmed and the room fell silent as the movie began. Although everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to the screen mine were glued to Miley. I just wanted to reach out and touch her, but I didn't want to cause a scene.

For a while I decided to watch the movie and I wasn't pleased. Yes, Miley was perfect, she looked gorgeous and her acting was just speechless. But of course I decide to start watching the movie right at the scene where she is laying in bed, naked with her co-star. Why couldn't I have been her love interest in this movie? I would much rather that be me then her co-star who only sat a few seats away from her.

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked back to her seat but she was gone. Liam still sitting there. I bit my lip, discreetly looking around for her. I spotted her leaving the theater room. Possibly in search of the bathroom. Maybe this was my chance. I cleared my throat and dismissed myself from Delta, telling her I need some fresh air.

Walking out of the darkened theater I was blinded by the bright light of the lobby. I looked in every which direction searching for her but I didn't see her. It's not like I could chase her into the bathrooms anyways. As I was about to go back inside, the soft clicking of her heels against the marbled floor caused me to whip around to see her figure standing a few feet away from me. "Need some air too, huh?" she smiled slightly.

I simply nodded my head as I was just completely mesmerized by her appearance. I swallowed the lump in my throat, deciding to speak after a moment. "Yeah, it's kinda stuffy in there." I fibbed. I couldn't just come out and tell her that I followed her out.

"Yeah, well that whole scene was just slightly embarrassing." she admitted, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. I smiled once seeing the faint blush covering her cheeks once more.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, glancing down at the floor. "It's my first intimacy scene on the big screen." she admitted once more. "I guess I'm just not used to everyone seeing me half naked, laying in bed with my co-star." she chuckled.

"You looked gorgeous.." I blurted out, taking a moment to realize what I said. Shit.

She only blushed more, which made me smile. I watched her bite down on her soft plump bottom lip, searching for her next words. "Um, do you wanna accompany me to the roof?" she asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Alone on the roof with the love of my life? Hell, I was goner the second the words left her mouth. "Of course." I replied as I swiftly made my way across to her, my hands in my pockets again. She turned her body around and linked her arm into mine as we walked up to the roof top of the theater.

Heyy(: Well this isn't my first time writing a story. It's actually been a while since I've done so but I thought I'd give this a shot. So please let me know what you think and let me know if you possibly want to have another chapter. Thank you. - kristy 3


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he held my gaze for several minutes. That is until he shifted his eyes to the stars that rested above us.

I took this moment to my advantage, to take him all in.

I wasn't the only one that had certainly grown up over the years. His short curls gave him that mature look, like he was ready to take on the world. His thin bone structure, broad chest, thick biceps that were very well defined by the tux he had chosen to wear this evening. He was certainly a man any girl would drool over, a very hot, sexy-

"Miley?" his voice repeated. I quickly averted my eyes to his, blushing deeply. Four. That was the fourth time he made me blush tonight. Liam couldn't even make me blush that much in a day.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." I stated, pushing the few strands of my long auburn hair out of my face, I hate when it did that. I slowly paced across the rooftop to where he was standing, stopping at his side.

Peering over the edge, I started backing up a little, wasn't really that fond of heights. A soft chuckle escaped his lips and I nearly shot him a look. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you suggested coming up here but yet you hate heights." he smiled, proud he remembered such a great detail about her. That's it. He remembered that simple thing about her, it's what made me want _him_ not Liam. Liam couldn't even remember the fact that she hated strawberry ice cream.

"Well I um-" I didn't have a real explanation as to why as I wanted to come here. All I knew was that it was the only place that no would find me and Nick. I wondered what he was thinking.

I watched his movements. He went from peering over the edge to looking up at the stars, his hands shoved in his pockets. Why did he have to be so adorable at times like this? He was so god damn irresistible and it was driving me crazy.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I stated more then questioned actually as I followed his gaze to the stars, hearing nothing but silence, just waiting for his answer.

"Gorgeous." he whispered.

The feeling of his hot breath against my throat made it clear that he wasn't talking about the stars. It made me slowly lower my head only to see his face was only centimeters away from mine. My heart started racing.

We gazed into each other's eyes, his chocolate orbs making me go weak at the knee's. I stumbled towards him and his strong arms had caught me from falling flat on my face right in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked, lowering his head a little to look into my eyes as I tried to regain my balance and stand on me feet but I didn't want to move. I watched as his face slowly inched towards mine, his lips barely brushing against my lips. "Nick we can't..." I breathed, completely ruining the moment as he stopped himself, looking down at me.

I wanted to, believe me, everything in me wanted to but was I really the type of girl to be dishonest and unfaithful to Liam? And what about Delta? Those two thoughts ran through my mind every time.

"I know you want too." he whispered against my lips. It made me weak again, vulnerable. My breathing increased as I looked at his lips, they looked delicious, inviting.

"S-Stop Nick." I stammered. He stopped moving closer and looked down into my eyes. Now I could definitely tell the moment was ruined now.

I saw him open his mouth to speak but just as he was about to say something, a loud vibration came out of no where. Both of our eyes averted to his pocket where he pulled out his iPhone. A slight frown came to his face, a disappointed look.

Delta was looking for him.

"Go…" I whispered to him, stepping back a few feet. He lifted his head to look at me, inhaling a sharp breath before he turned and headed towards the door that led back to the lobby of the theater.

I felt hot tears filling my eyes. He made it so hard. We've had this encounter many times before but somehow it always got ruined or more likely I ruined it before our lips got the chance to touch. Ever since we reconnected in Georgia, when he came to visit me, things changed.

Even though I had met Liam only days later and hopelessly fell in love with him, I had a desire for Nick. A passion that's been longing in me. We were so young when we dated, we never got the chance to explore, try new experiences and now that we were both grown up and our bodies were fully grown to their extent, I wanted that physical chemistry that was beginning to build between us.

I could never get that night in Georgia out my head.

"_Nick stop." I giggled, pushing his chest playfully as he let his fingers lightly dance across my bare stomach. We were back in my hotel room, comfortably laying on my bed, watching a movie. We had gotten back from our jet ski adventure earlier today and decided to just cuddle together and watch a movie for the night. _

_For the past ten minutes though, he thought it would be funny to tickle the hell out of me. His hand was slightly pushed up my shirt, still tickling my stomach. "N-Nick, stop…" I giggled again. _

"_I can't keep my hands off of you." he whispered in my ear, causing my whole body to shiver. That low, husky voice of his was definitely new. Puberty treated him well. _

_I bit my lower lip and glanced up at him as he towered over me, sitting up in my bed while I laid in his arms, my head resting upon his chest. "I like your hands on me…" I whispered to him. _

_Within seconds our lips had collided together, in a deep, hot passionate kiss. Something that felt good to give him. We hadn't been this intimate, well ever actually. Sure we made out a few times when we were together but that was about it. But even then our kisses weren't filled with so much want and desire in them. _

_A soft sound that came from my lips definitely excited him, I could tell as I felt something hard beginning to press into my thigh as he was now on top of me, our lips still connected in a heated kiss. _

_His hands started to guide my shirt over my head until I was left topless, underneath him. Yes, the boy even managed to swiftly take off my bra before getting my shirt off. He was good, I had to give it to him. _

_I crushed my chest against his, our bare skin touching at this point as he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down my neck. I arched my body towards him, aching for more. But then I remembered, quickly pushing him away. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently, breathing heavily as he looked down at me. Oh god, I just wanted to pounce on him and let him have his way with me but I couldn't bare the thought. _

_"Your purity ring…" I said softly and quietly, looking into his charcoal colored eyes, that had darkened with lust. "Believe me Nicky, I want this more then ever but I know you wouldn't break your promise." she told him, stroking his curls lovingly. _

_He sighed, burying his face into the crook of my neck. "Dammit." he muttered. I knew he wanted to go farther. He was a teenage boy for god sakes, with raging hormones, wanting to explore and experiment. Believe me I did too, but I knew he would regret breaking his promise to his mother. He cared a lot for her and something like this was very important to her, breaking it would only crush her and Nick wouldn't stand to see that. _

_We ended up just going back to watching the movie, no matter how badly we were both tempted to give ourselves to each other. _

_The next morning he was gone before I had even awaken from a deep, peaceful sleep.. I was heartbroken once again but I just had to suck it up and move on. That was the day I met Liam._

I wiped the remaining tears that were in my eyes as I composed myself before going back into the theater. I didn't dare look at Nick, knowing he was sitting there, Delta all nuzzled up to his side, kissing the side of his neck, holding his hand. It was sickening and seeing it would only hurt more.

I nestled myself into Liam's arm as he wrapped it around my shoulders, letting him take my hand with his other, lacing our fingers together. "I love you." his thick Australian accented voice whispered to me. I simply looked up at him and placed a soft peck on his lips. I loved him, but not like I loved Nick.

**HI(: I want to say that thank you to who reviewed and put me on your story alert, it really makes me happy to see that you guys like my story. I'm gonna work harder on them and make longer chapters for you guys. I really hope this story turns out to be good but please let me know what you guys think. (: - kristy**


	3. Chapter 3

This was ridiculous. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Here I am standing at her front door, pounding my fist on the huge wooden door, praying she would answer. I didn't care if Liam was there, or did I? God I just couldn't take this anymore.

All the teasing, the moments we have when we're near each other or when we sneak off to talk to one another or just to have each other in our own presence. For god sakes I was in love with this woman and I haven't done anything about it. That tells a lot about me. I huffed at my thoughts until I heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." she breathed as she finally opened the door to reveal a very distressed looking face, my face.

"N-Nick what are you doing here?" she asked, glancing around as if Liam was watching us. Which he wasn't. He was in Australia. Yes if you must ask I checked just to be sure.

"I'm sick of all the dumb little games we play Miles, I love you and I know you love me back so why can't we just be together." I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. Although I saw her begin to shy away, she was backing up but her back only had hit the door considering she had stepped out moments earlier and shut the door behind her.

"Nick, do you even realize how much we're risking if something becomes of us again? I have Liam and you have /her/." She muttered her name in disgust, like it was a sin just to say her name.

"Yes I do, what I don't get is if you love me as much as you say you do we wouldn't care what we were risking because all that matters is that we love each other." I bet all of you are wondering then why the hell are we with Liam and Delta.

It's complicated, nobody could understand why it's so hard to be with someone when you love another person a lot more. Ugh, it's just not even worth explaining because all I cared about right now was getting Miley.

I watched her begin to ramble on why me and her would not be a good idea. Why we shouldn't have an affair. Why I shouldn't love her. I was sick of hearing her talk. I silenced her with my lips. It was a soft tender kiss but it slowly began to get a bit more heated as she deepened it.

I could never control myself around her. Before I knew it I had her pushed up against the door of her house. She was shocked, I could feel it but it wasn't long before she finally gave into me.

A smile broke out onto my lips and I noticed hers as well. See, a kiss was it all it took to convince the girl that I was what she needed. Her lips tasted of vanilla, my favorite. Her lips parted and I didn't hesitant to slide my tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice of her mouth. Her arms snaked around my neck while my hands settled on her hips. I would have taken it a step farther but we were on the front porch of her house and well paparazzi could be anywhere.

Realization soon hit her and I could tell as she struggled to find her door knob before opening the door and dragging me inside by my shirt. I was now in her position backed up against the door as we continued kissing heatedly.

I slid my hands farther around her body, resting them on her lower back right above her ass. That sexy tight little ass of hers. A soft moan escaped Miley's lips and all I could do was smirk. She was putty in my hands and I fucking loved it. I slid my hands down over her ass to the back of her thighs, gripping onto them and lifting her up.

I headed for the stairs, walking up them slowly as we continued making out. We both pulled away, gasping for air but I didn't give her too long to take a breather as I had my lips on hers within seconds, pushing my tongue back into her mouth. "I love you.." I mumbled against her lips. I could feel her smile. I didn't care about my purity ring anymore, this time it was all about Miley.

Within 8 minutes we were in her bedroom, both of our shirts had been shedded to the floor as I hovered over top of her on her bed breathing heavily as my lips traveled down the soft yet hot skin of her neck. "Mm.." She was enjoying this which only turned me on, causing Nicholas Jr to spring to life, pressing into her thigh.

"Nicholas." She gasped and pulled back briefly to stare at me. I gave her a devious smirk and shrugged my shoulders. "Trust me baby, you haven't seen nothing yet." I told her confidently as I went back to kissing her skin, sucking on her sweet spot. "No hickey's." she warned. I sighed and stopped sucking moving my lips to her collarbone, sucking there. "Nick stop." She giggled. I shook my head in disapproval as I continued sucking until pulling away and slipping my fingers behind her back to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it.

I worked on pulling it off when I heard a soft thud come from downstairs. "What was that?" I asked, glancing around her room before looking back at her. She was looking up as she rested on her forearms, her body slightly arched as she listened for more.

"Miley?" a soft voice called. Demi. "Shit." I rolled off of her letting her get up to fix her bra and pull her shirt back on. "You need to hide." She told me. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Can't you just say I stopped by to say hi." I suggested.

Miley looked up at him as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "Your funny, because that will look real good with you walking down the stairs looking like I just attacked you."

"That's because you did." I retorted back with a smirk.

A shirt was thrown in my face was my response. I stood up and pulled it on over my head.

"Where am I hiding?"

"Nick, you're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She walked over to me pressing me against the wall of her bedroom kissing my lips deeper then she's ever have before, letting out a soft moan. God I wanted her, I needed her now. She pulled away leaving me breathless. "Think about that while I'm gone." She muttered with a smirk before turning and leaving her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

My jaw was left dropped open slightly. Where did that come from? I cleared my throat and straightened my shirt, brushing my pants off before noticing the huge bulge that she created. "Dammit Miley.."

**Leave reviews & let me know what you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly cascading down the main staircase of my home I couldn't get the thought of what just happened in my bedroom out of my head. Nick was currently hiding in my room, one place I've wanted him to be for months.

Yes I'm a virgin, surprising I know. It just doesn't feel right with Liam and right now Nick is all I want. We've waited for so long, always pushing it off because of his purity ring and because of how young we were but now we're adults and to be honest it's Nick's choice if he wants to give up his purity. I respect /his/ wishes and I want him to do what's right for him.

A slow smile crept on my lips as I approached Demi waiting at my door with a huge smile on her face. "Hey babe, I thought I'd stop by with some movies. I have nothing to do so I figured we'd pop some popcorn and get our movie marathon on."

Her voice was so cheerful. I hated to ruin her excitement but I couldn't leave a horney Nick locked up in my bedroom. Yeah, I noticed his boner before I walked out.

"Dems, you know I would love to any other time but I um…" Should I lie? I mean this was my best friend, the one that I tell everything too. Demi's smile turned in a frown as she furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

I thought about this, truth or lie truth or lie. She would kill me if I didn't tell her the truth but I wasn't even sure what was going on between me and Nick right now. "I have so many things to do today. Laundry, grocery shopping, dishes, bills…I promise we'll do this soon though, okay?"

A somewhat frustrated sigh escaped her lips. It's been so long since we've been able to hang out because I actually have been busy with going to the studio and getting auditions for tv shows and movies. Which was now making me feel even worse. But I didn't want to throw Nick out, my body craved for him right now.

"Okay, I understand Miles. I'll text you later." I gave her a apologetic hug and let her leave my house peacefully. I peeked out the window, watching as her car disappeared out of my sight. Within in seconds I was back in my bedroom, about to call Nick back out. I rushed to the bathroom before the words could escape my lips, hoping Nick didn't hear so he would stay put. I needed to freshen up a bit and prepare myself for what was about to come.

I took off some of the heavy makeup that I had plastered on my face this morning. I wanted to give him a more natural look. He didn't like so much makeup on me, a reason that I loved him so damn much. I pulled my hair out of the messy bun, ruffling it a bit to give it that sexy look, it was a theory of Nick's, don't ask.

I changed into a pair of boy shorts, leaving my ass cheeks hanging out and pulled my shirt back off, leaving me in my black lace bra just to tease Nick. I wanted to show him a good time, leaving him wanting more.

Laying back in the pillows of my bed, a devilish smile came across my pink lips. "Nicky…you can come out now?" I spoke seductively.

My closet doors opened and Nick appeared to be very dissatisfied at this point. He still had a bulge in his pants and his eyes were on me like I was a piece of candy right now.

He had stripped down to nothing but his boxers before crawling over top of me, breathing heavily. "Mm, someone's excited." I whispered, adjusting myself so I was comfortable. A smirk came to his lips and he shook his head. "You don't understand how long I've waited for this moment." he whispered, his strong fingers brushing a few strands of my brown waves behind my ear. I always blushed when he did that.

"Don't waste too much time, Liam will be home soon…" I whispered. Without another word his fingers grasped the hems of my boy shorts as he tugged them down my legs revealing my womanhood to him. I can't say this wasn't the first time he's seen it. Just because he has a purity ring doesn't mean we didn't discover the wonderful world of foreplay.

My bra was next, which he had taken off oh so easily. It made me wander about him considering this was suppose to be his first time. Well he has seen me naked before. Okay, enough about the past. Our moment was right now, right here. Leaning up, I kissed his right ear gently with my lips before whispering to him.

"Make love to me Nicholas." Slowly, I moved away from his ear, looking into his eyes as his whole face came into view. He had discarded his boxers, rolling down on a condom for protection. We were young but not dumb.

His body moved forward as he pushed his long hard shaft into my tight wetness. A soft grunt escaped my lips, making me arch my body in his direction. The feeling was…painful I have to say. I didn't want to but feeling it for the first time wasn't pleasant. I hid my pained expression though, not wanting to look in discomfort. I didn't want him to stop.

He slowly began to thrust into me, his thick hard dick moving in and out of me like nothing. It's good to know men don't have to feel any damn pain during their first time. My face soon began to soften though as the pain was being replaced with very, much needed pleasure. "Oh-yes…"

I wanted him to know he was doing a good job. "K-Keep going Nick, faster." I demanded. I didn't want him to hold back. I needed this.

His hips sped up, that's when I started moving mine. It wasn't hard, he moved out as I moved forward. It was simple work really. More moans began to erupt from my throat as soft grunts came from his. We were obviously both enjoying this.

I felt his hands traveling up the curves of my body as he leaned down and covered my lips with his. I let my hands clutch the bed sheets beneath me as we made sweet love. His tongue skimmed my bottom lip and I didn't hesitate to let him in. He began moving faster, the only sound being our skin slapping together as he began to pound into me.

God yes, this is everything I imagined it to be. I let my eyes drop shut as I pulled away from his lips, feeling him drive deeper into me as he pulled my legs around his waist. I couldn't concentrate on kissing him, well until I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned up, smashing my lips against his, pushing my tongue into his mouth, wanting to show him just how much I missed him. I kissed him so hard, I couldn't even think.

He got faster, plunging deeper within my walls with each thrust. A loud, high pitched moan erupted from me as he hit the perfect nerve, sending me completely over the edge. But he didn't stop. He wanted a release too and like hell I was gonna make him stop. He slowed down though, his hips now making slow, rough movements. It was enough to make me cum all over again.

His soft lips pursed around my nipple, causing another moan of pleasure escape my lips. He sucked so hard the soft pink patch of skin turned bright red. It felt so damn good. "Mm…" I lifted my chest, pushing my breast more into his mouth as he grabbed the other one, his soft fingers massaging it tenderly. "Yes.." I breathed, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. Yet another orgasm had been released from my body. Oh what this boy could do to me.

Finally, I felt him groan, not a soft groan like one I would get from him sucking on my skin, one that was long and told me that he was in much pleasure. He had to have released.

I felt his hard cock with drawl from my wet pussy, causing a soft grunt from me. He slipped the condom off and threw it in the trash that sat beside the night stand in my room. He fell to my side, his breath heavy as he laid there, sweat glistening on his body.

He hesitated before sliding his arm around me and pulling my body close to his. I simply cuddled into him, closing my eyes as I rested my head upon his heaving chest. He left my breathless. I have never felt so much pleasure in my life and now I knew what it was like to make love.

"I love you baby girl…" His voice rang in my ears it was soothing. I gently kissed the side of his chest, sliding my leg over his. "I love you too." I whispered in return.

I didn't care if I was being clingy right now, I just wanted him close. To know that he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere. This was where I belonged. In Nick's arms. Everything felt so right.

Guilt filled my body as I thought about Liam. I felt horrible, he is so good to me and this is how I repay him by sleeping with my long lost first love. Sleeping wasn't even the right term, making love was. I close my eyes realizing the mess I was putting myself in. I knew what the consequences would be if someone found out. Sighing once more I snuggled more into Nick, letting my body relax.

We laid there for about an hour until I finally had the courage and strength to get up and tell Nick it was time to go. If it wasn't for Liam coming home I would've had him stay longer.

Watching his car leave my driveway was hard, I didn't want him to go. I wanted to lay in his arms all night, wake up in them and repeat our actions from tonight the next morning. But it couldn't be that way, not now at least. Shutting the door I rushed back up the stairs to hide any evidence of the event that occurred in the bedroom that night.

I didn't sleep much that night, Nick was on my mind. From this point on, there was no stopping me from being with Nick. I couldn't. We craved each other and our love was just to deep. I wasn't gonna stay away from him. He's like a drug to me. When he's not with me, I crave him more then anything in this world.

Our affair had began. We started to see each other more and more. We started out with twice a week, then it turned into three, then five, then we just started seeing each other everyday when we got the chance. We had sex up to four or five times a day. You could say we were a bit wild. After a about a month we slowed it down a bit more and went back to see each other three times a week.

For once I was having a sleep over with Demi and call me crazy but I had to tell her. Keeping it away from everyone was driving me up the damn wall. It was hard not being able to tell someone how amazing Nick was. But her reaction scared me a bit.

We sat watching a movie one night, it was an American Pie movie. She loved those movies. We've seen this one over a thousand times so starting a conversation wouldn't be an issue. "So um, I have something to tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell one soul and you won't judge me." I know, a lot of expectations for one secret but it was a big one.

I now had Demi's full attention as she stared at me with anticipation. "Okay, I promise." she paused, raising an eyebrow as I hesitated on telling her. "Tell me because if you don't I'm gonna kick your ass." She chuckled.

I bit my lip, glancing towards the floor. "I-I'm seeing Nick again…" I said softly. She raised her eyebrows, even more interested now. But she didn't catch on yet.

"That's good, maybe you guys can build up that friendship you always wanted." She said, turning her head back towards the movie. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "No Demi, I mean, I'm a bit more then friends with Nick…we're actually sleeping together." Demi's eyes widened as she caught on and turned to look at me.

"Don't judge me." I quickly pointed out. "Miley, are you crazy? Liam would kill you if he knew." Of course she wouldn't understand.

"You don't get it Demi, Nick and I have so much more then me and Liam. I'm head over heels in love with Nick. He has me wrapped around his finger. It's bad. I can't keep away from him, he's like my drug or something." I told her.

"So why are you still with Liam then?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

I knew she was going to ask that sooner or later. "I don't want to hurt Liam…" I said softly. She raised her eyebrows and I knew exactly what was coming.

"Miley, you realize your gonna hurt him a lot more if he finds out?"

"I know, I know." I exclaimed putting my head in my hands.

"I don't know what to do Dems, a part of me still feels for Liam. I mean I do love him, just not as much as Nick. I just can't bring myself to break his heart." I admitted. And it was true. I wasn't the type of person that could just break someone's heart and walk away.

"And Nick's still with Delta, so I'm not the only one." Demi just sighed and I knew she was right.

"Your only gonna end up getting hurt Miles. I'm not judging your or telling you want to do but if you keep this up, you won't have a happy ending. That's all I'm telling you." She said as she as she moved her eyes back to the screen of my television.

God dammit. I hated when she got so serious like this. When she knew she was right and I couldn't argue with her. I looked back to the movie, sinking farther down into my seat. I felt dirty now, guilty. I honestly felt like a slut. I didn't like this feeling. But I can't just stop seeing Nick. I sighed in frustration and let my head fall back against the cushions. God help me. I didn't know what to do.

**Please please please review. :) I hope this turned out longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Did you ever have such a burning desire for a person? A desire so passionate that you felt as if you needed this person more then life itself. That was Miley. I needed her like a dog needed water on a hot humid day. She was flawless. She was th-

"White or black?" a soft voiced asked me, interrupting my thoughts of Miley. I lifted my head to see Delta holding out two dresses. With an annoyed look she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Hello?" she exclaimed. "God, you never pay attention anymore." I don't understand how difficult it was to pick out a dress to go have brunch with my parents.

"Black." I simply replied before standing up and leaving the room. I have been ready for over an hour now and I've been waiting on Delta for what felt like days. It was a brunch for god sakes, she's not dining with the queen of England.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket, checking for any calls or messages. None. It was unusual, Miley texted me all the time. Something wasn't right and it was bothering me. As Delta's footsteps filled my ears I slipped my phone back into my pocket and looked up to see she was wearing the white dress.

"I don't understand why you ask for my opinion when you always do the opposite of what I say." I stated, shaking my head. Her eyebrows creased together before she simply rolled them. "Nick I'm not in the mood for you attitude this morning so drop it."

I was, appalled. I lifted my hand, pointing at her about to break out in another argument before I felt my phone buzzing. I clenched my fist and shook my head at her. I turned and pulled my phone out seeing it was mom. I accepted it and glanced at Delta. "Yes mom, we're on our way."

"Oh good, we're all waiting for you." She smiled. She bit her lip in thought before reaching a decision. "I um, invited Miley and Liam to the brunch is that bad?"

My eyes literally popped out of my head. My lover and her boyfriend at brunch with my parents, and my bitch of a girlfriend. Greaattt. This should go well…not. "W-Why?"

"She's a family friend Nicholas, I ran into her at the store the other day and wanted to invite her, I hope you don't mind."

I didn't mind, it was perfect actually. I could most likely sneak away with Miley and escape the wicked bitch of Hollywood. It might even give me a chance to figure out what's been going on with Miley.

* * *

I opened the back gate, letting Delta go in first before following after her, letting it shut behind me. I came around the corner of our overly sized home and saw everyone sitting at the table, even my flawless, precious Miley. The biggest smile crossed my lips as our eyes met. But she only smiled weakly and turned her gaze elsewhere. Something was seriously wrong. She was hiding something and I didn't know what.

"Darling, it's so nice to see you finally made it." Denise smiled. Of course, leave it to mom to make our late arrival a big deal. "Sorry mom, Delta just couldn't pick a dress to wear." I caught the death glare Delta shot me as she sat down. Ignoring her glare I sat down next to her, Miley was on my other side and Liam was beside her.

As brunch began, things actually went smoothly. Everyone talked, we laughed we even had a few moments of silence but overall it was turning out to be a good time. Even though the monkey and I were at the same table.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Liam's hand stroking Miley's thigh. She didn't look comfortable. I could see her shifting around to possibly make him stop but he didn't. If it weren't for the goddess sitting in between us I surely would have knocked him out. I felt my anger boiling inside me already but I calmed down once Miley excused herself for the bathroom.

My pants tightened the second she stood up though. The beautiful yellow sun dress she had one was quite short, landing about mid-thigh on her. It accented her curves perfectly and made her chest look... Licking my lips I stood up as well. "I'm gonna go get some more Iced tea." I grabbed the empty glass piture and headed for the house, seeing Miley disappear into the house.

Once inside I shut the door, glancing upwards as I heard Miley's footsteps. I sat the piture on the counter before quietly making my way up the staircase. I glanced down the hall seeing the bathroom door shut with the light on. I heard a flush and rushed for the bedroom right next to the bathroom. I hid inside until Miley came out. I walked out after her and grabbed her hand, causing her to gasp. But she fell silent once seeing it was me. I put a finger to my lips before turning and walking into my old bedroom. I shut the door once she was inside before pinning her up against it.

Her breath was heavy, making her chest rise and fall greatly. It was noticeable as I stared down at her cleavage. I licked my lips again, wanting to ravish them, motorboat them. It sounded dirty but damn I could do so many dirty things to this woman.

Finally looking up, brown met blue and a heart warming smile captured my lips. I leaned forward, letting my lips linger over hers. "I missed you.." I whispered huskily. She grabbed my hand and I instantly laced our fingers together. I lifted it above our heads before letting go and letting my hand trail down her gorgeous body. "I missed you too…" she whispered back.

Our breathing was heavy as we stood there, feeling the heat coming off of each other's body. Her soft delicate hands ran up my best, around my neck and sifted through my curls. She let her hands rest around my neck before she slowly pulled me forward and pressed her lips against mine.

I had everything under control, kissing her sweetly and lovingly as he we stood there together but then I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, opening my mouth. I let my tongue slide across her bottom lip before she granted me access. Her fingers tugged at the soft curls which was making me weaker. I was gonna lose it in about a minute if she did something.

"Take me..." she whispered in my ear as she pulled away. That was my breaking point. Growling roughly, I slid my hands up her thighs and let my hands slip up her dress, feeling the lace of her panties. I grabbed her ass, pulling her legs around my waist. A soft whimper escaped her lips and I knew she needed this as much as I did.

I walked over to my bed, setting her down on her feet once we reached the edge. I squeezed her ass before letting my hands pull up her dress, pulling it over her head. She let her hands work quickly, unbuttoning my plaid shirt as quick as possible. "Slow down tiger." I said, smirking as I saw the lustful look in her eyes. "Nick?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

She raised her eyebrows a little, a sexy smirk coming to her face. "We can't take longer then expected. You have fifteen minutes to make me orgasm." She muttered to him.

My smile faded. Now that right there, was just fucking hot. I growled lowly with a smirk, sliding my hands down her body. "Baby, I can make you cum in ten."

I lowered her down onto the bed before lifting her into the pillows. Her giggle filled my ears and I couldn't help but smile. The thought of her strange behavior had slipped my mind. I couldn't think when I was with her.

My lips covered the skin of her chest as I eyed the red lacey bra that covered her beauties. She reached behind herself and unhooked it, throwing it to the floor. Thinking, I wanted to try something different. I let my lips wrap around her now perfectly hardened nipple, sucking rapidly.

I glanced up seeing her head resting in the pillows, her jaw dropped and hearing nothing but her sweet voice moaning as I pleasured her. I slipped my fingers into her panties, feeling how wet she was already for me. Damn, we haven't even started yet. I pulled away and did the same to her other breast before slipping lower. I kissed her stomach, dragging my tongue along it as I played with her belly button ring.

By now she had lifted her head, watching me in curiosity. "Nick, what are you doing?" she asked. I smirked deviously. "I'm hungry." I said, a low growl escaping my throat. I slipped even lower to the point I was right at her womanhood and she knew exactly what I had in mind. Gently clutching her panties between me teeth I pulled them down and threw them to the side.

Her dark blue eyes looked down at me, grabbing my curls. "Faster Nicholas." She demanded.

Smirking I kissed along her inner thighs to tease her before gently teasing her sex with the tip of my tongue. She whimpered only making me smirk. She was in desperate need and I loved teasing the fuck out of her.

But knowing we didn't have much time, I didn't drag along our teasing. I slid my tongue against her core, hearing a broken gasp escape her lips. I parted her thighs more before positioning myself better. She was yearning for more, I could tell.

Without a sound, I let my tongue stroke her core, variously. It was like a dog lapping up water, her juices tasted so good. I continued that for a little before taking my thumb to start rubbing her clit as I leaned forward and slipped my tongue inside of her.

She arched her hips, crying out in pleasure. I slapped her thigh roughly, to shut her up a little. She couldn't be too loud. Flicking my tongue against her walls, I ate that pussy out so hard that Miley came in the first three minutes. That was a record.

Her breath was heavy as she clutched at my curls, our eyes meeting. Her eyes were dark with lust still and well I was still hungry. We still had time so what did I do next? I devoured her tight wet pussy with my mouth, flicking my tongue along her walls, sucking her clit, licking her clean of her delicious juices.

About ten minutes had passed when I was finally finished. Licking my lips I sat up and crawled over top of her, kissing her lips deeply. She moaned against my lips, making her taste herself until she pulled away. "Five…" she breathed. A proud smirk came to my face. I loved what I could do to this girl.

I finally got off of her and started to button up my shirt again as she pulled her bra back on before slipping back into her dress.

"Second record I set today, five times in ten minutes." I smirked. I ran my fingers through my curls a few times to fix them before noticing her red panties on the floor. I kicked them under my bed looking up at her as she asked for them. "I don't see them babe."

"Nick, give em' back."

"What? I don't have them Miley."

Her eyebrows creased together. "Nick, are you messing with me."

Chuckling I shook my head. "Well if I was, I wouldn't give them back."

She gasped, running over to me. "Give em back, I need them Nick." A smirk overpowered my lips. "Nope, should have kept a better eye on them."

"Ugh I hate you."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." I said smirking. I glanced out the window, smirking as I watched Liam. Poor guy would never now I just ate his girl out. I loved it. Miley noticed Nick staring out the window with a smirk on his face. "Don't get too cocky Mr. Jonas." She smiled.

Liam and Delta had both stood up heading for the house. "Shit, Liam and Delta are coming in." Miley's eyes widened and she brushed off her dress. She bolted for the door but I grabbed her hand. "Wait." I pulled her back into y body and crushed my lips against hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. "I love you." he whispered. She rushed out of Nick's room and went back to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the light.

Nick meanwhile rushed down the stairs and quickly got more iced tea before thinking for a second. He opened the fridge and grabbed a block of cheese before grabbing a bag of pretzels from the pantry and dumping them in a bowl. He was quick to began cutting the block of cheese into slices.

"Baby, what's taking so long?" Looking up, Delta in Liam had just walked in. Thank god. "Oh, I um was just cutting up some cheese for everyone. I figured we could all snack on them and maybe a play a game of cards." I said suggestively.

She smiled and titled her head a little. "Your always thinking baby." I smirked, knowing I had fooled her, as well as monkey face.

"Where's Miley?

I looked up, acting a little confused. "I think she's still upstairs. You can go check." I shrugged, watching as he disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Soon we were all back at the table, settled down to play a game of cards. It was a tradition in the Jonas residence and well, mom wouldn't let anybody leave unless you played.

"I'm sitting next to Nick because he's my good luck charm, sorry babe." Miley spoke up. She stood up and walked around the table, exchanging seats with Delta. When we all had come back Liam and Miley switched seats with my parents because "the sun was bothering Liam". He was such a baby. But now Miley was back beside me and Liam was stuck with the wicked bitch.

Neither of the two looked pleased but they were just gonna have to deal with it. "Your going down Cyrus." I smirked. "Bring it on." She smiled. Our playful behavior was one thing I adored about her.

"Nick dear, you want some cheese and pretzels." I looked up, resisting the urge to smirk. "No thanks mom, I had enough to eat." I stated, watching as a deep blush covered Miley's cheeks. I looked down at the cards that had been passed to me, thinking of the first round. "Two sets of three." My mom stated so everyone knew what they needed.

Remembering the fact that Miley wasn't wearing any panties brought a smirk to my face. Liam was sitting across the table, having to deal with the bitchiness of my girlfriend, Joe was on my left, being the only one knowing what's going on between me and Miley, well other then Demi. And well my parents always got way to into this game.

All I could say, this was going to be one interesting round of cards.

_To be continued… _

**Thank your for all my reviews guys, it means a lot! I hope this chapter was long enough & I hope it was good. Stay tuned for part 2. ;) **


End file.
